Holy Knight Skill Tree
Notes: *Similar to Asin, her active skills are also obtained in sequential order with the exception for the first five skills. *She has a total of 160 SP, but each skill is worth 8 SP except for the Sealed Skills, the Auras (which are 6 SP each) and its choices (which are 2 SP each). **For Lime's Aura tab, only 1 Choice out of the 3 from each column can be equipped at any one time; however, they do not need to be unlocked in sequential order. There is, though, a different level requirement for each. Shared Special Power Strike Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 second(s) Info: Lime performs a powerful spin, taking advantage of the weight of her hammer. This ability hits the opponents in front and behind her. Special Glory Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 second(s) Info: Invoking divine power to help her allies, Lime restores the HP of herself and everyone nearby, followed by a HP regeneration buff for for 10 secs. Special Demolish Hammer Required Level: Lv 0 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 26 second(s) Info: An AoE that inflicts great damage on enemies ahead of you with a powerful swing of the gavel after jumping. Effect Smash Up Required Level: Lv 4 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Control: During Combo ↑ Info: An attack used during a combo that launches enemies in the air. Effect Acrobatics Required Level: Lv 8 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Smash Up Control: ← ← during a combo attack (press Z for additional hits) Info: A maneuver used during a combo that evades an attack using the Sledge as a fulcrum. Effect Enhanced Dash Required Level: Lv 12 SP:8 Requires: Effect Acrobatic Control: Hold → or ← while dashing. Info: Enable running after the first dash. Effect Whirlwind Required Level: Lv 16 SP:8 Requires: Effect Enhanced Dash Control: Press "Z" continuously after Dashing or a Critical Attack. Info: A constant spinning attack.(Able to move while spinning) Note: Uses little amount of MP if you continuously press "Z" Effect Increased Stats Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Info: Increase Basic Atk/Def/Vit (At levels Lv.20/Lv.40/Lv.60). Effect Increased Combo Attack Speed Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats Control: Auto Info: Increase basic combo attack speed. Effect Dash Jump Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Aura: Defense Control: While jumping →''' '''→ or ←''' '''← Info: Enable Dash while jumping. Active Technique Aura: Defense Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 second(s) Info: Rediates an Aura that increases allies' defense by 10%. Hit the hotkey to turn off this skill. (MP Recovery is halted when an Aura is active) Technique Aura: Assistance Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 second(s) Info: Radiates an Aura that increases Allies' MP Recovery. Hit the hotkey to turn off this skill. Note: This is the only aura where her MP Recovery is not halted, due to her being affected by the aura. Technique Aura: Attack Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Required: Effect Overcome Death Cooldown: 10 second(s) Info: Radiates an Aura that increase allies' attack stat by 10%. Hit the hotkey to turn off this skill. (MP Recovery is halted when an Aura is active) Note: This also affects the user itself. Effect Increased Basic MP Recovery Rate 1 Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Control: Auto Info: Increases MP Recovery. Note: This also affects the user itself. Effect Reduced Grab Damage Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Basic MP Recovery Rate 1 Cotrol: Auto Info: Receive less damage when grabbed. Technique Momentary Enhancement Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Grab Damage Cooldown: 15 second(s) Info: Activates Hyper Armor for 5 seconds. Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time 1 Required Level: Lv 48 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Momentary Enhancement Control: Auto Info: Cooldown time after being countered is reduced. Effect Increased Basic MP Recovery Rate 2 Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time 1 Control: Auto Info: Increases MP Recovery (Stronger than Lv.1) Technique Aggressive Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Basic MP Recovery Rate 2 Cooldown: 20 second(s) Info: Enemies are forced to attack you for 10 seconds. (Does no effect in PvP) Effect Overcome Death Required Level: Lv 64 SP: 8 Required: Technique Aggressive Control: Auto Info: Gains Super Armor status when fatal. Effect Bless 1 Required Level: Lv 72 SP: 8 Required: Effect Overcome Death Control: Auto Info: Recover 5% of your max HP when you defeat an enemy. Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time 2 Required Level: Lv 76 SP: 8 Required: Effect Bless 1 Control: Auto Info: Cooldown time after being countered is reduced (Stronger than Lv.1) Effect Bless 2 Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Required: Effect Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time 2 Control: Auto Info: Characters stats are increased based on the number allies in the room. Aura Attack Aura Choice Enhance Attack Required Level: Lv 71 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Attack Control: Auto Info: Increases attack stat while Attack Aura is activated. (from 10% to 15% attack increase) Choice MP Destruction Required Level: Lv 74 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Attack Control: Auto Info: Absorbs enemy MP if enemy is within AoE while Attack Aura is active. Choice Increase Critical Strike Chance Required Level: Lv 77 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Attack Control: Auto Info: Increases Critical Strike Chance by 10% for 5 seconds when you enter the Attack Aura. Defense Aura Choice Enhance Defense Required Level: Lv 35 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Defense Control: Auto Info: Increases defense stat while Defense Aura is activated. (from 10% to 15% defense increase) Choice Increase HP Recovery Rate Required Level: Lv 38 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Defense Control: Auto Info: Additional 50% HP Recovery when you activate this aura. Choice Summon Shield Required Level: Lv 41 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Defense Control: Auto Info: Creates a 5 second shield that reduces damage by 35% when you activate this aura. Assistance Aura Choice More Recovered MP Required Level: Lv 55 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Assistance Control: Auto Info: Additional MP Recovery speed when you activate this aura. Choice Reduce Special MP Consumption Required Level: Lv 58 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Assistance Control: Auto Info: Decrease MP Consumption of special skills (excludes 4th bar special). Choice Block Skill Required Level: Lv 61 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aura: Assistance Control: Auto Info: Enemies within an AoE cannot use skills you for 5 seconds while Assistance Aura is activated. Whirlwind Choice Extra Spins Required Level: Lv 19 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Control: Auto Info: Increase Whirlwind's spin count. Choice Reduce Mana Consumption Required Level: Lv 22 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Control: Auto Info: Decrease Whirlwind's MP costs. Choice Add Jump Required Level: Lv 25 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Whirlwind Control: Auto Info: Press up(^) arrow while using Whirlwind (Enables Jump while using Whirlwind). Aggressive Choice Increase Duration Required Level: Lv 63 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aggressive Control: Auto Info: Increase the duration of Aggressive for 15 seconds. Choice Expand AoE Required Level: Lv 66 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aggressive Control: Auto Info: Aggressive's AoE is expanded. Choice Add Damage Required Level: Lv 69 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Aggressive Control: Auto Info: Enemies within Aggressive's AoE take extra damage from attacks. Unlocked Skills Effect Aura of Range Extension Required Level: Lv 70 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Info: Increase the range of your aura's. Special Redemption Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Info: A divine blessing that deals damage to nearby enemies and places a buff on all allies that allows them to resurrect upon their next death. Category:Skill Trees